Koumokuten
Koumokuten is a demon in the series. History Koumokuten (広目天), also known as in Sanskrit, is the guardian deity that protects the west of Buddha's realm. His name means "vast/all-seeing eyes." He has red skin and leads the troop of Nagas, the lesser snake-man gods. Some statues have him carry a which works similar to a lasso for capturing running target. Many of his attributes are very similar to Varuna, who happens to be the guardian of the west in Lokapala. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Kishin Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Guardian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Kishin Race *Majin Tensei: Kishin Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Kishin Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Chariot Arcana *''Persona 5: Hermit Arcana *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Kishin Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Kishin Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Known as Koumoku. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Koumokuten can appear alongside the other kings in Ichigaya Camp's gold-level instance by defeating the Pisaca mini-boss on the basement floors. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Koumokuten is faced in the Challenge Quest Tokyo Cosmo. He is found in the Nakano area of the Shinjuku Region. He appears alongside the other three once all four have been defeated to be fought as a group. Koumokuten mentions after the Four's final defeat that Flynn is the only one to defeat them without the Orb of the Four Gates breaking. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Koumokuten and the rest of the Four Heavenly Kings guard the temples that contain the jars of Aether which maintain the Tokugawa Mandala for the Divine Powers. Koumokuten can be found in the Hakujoin Temple, guarding the jar of Aether which contains the essence of Gluttony. Defeating Koumokuten will unlock him for fusion in the Cathedral of Shadows. Koumokuten can teach Nanashi the Ziodyne, Mortal Jihad, Sukukaja and Titanomachia skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Physical, Electricity and support skills. ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 5'' Koumokuten is the eighth Persona of the Hermit Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. He is one of four Personas to learn Regenerate 2 and Deadly Fury and the only source of the Nuke Wall skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Koumokuten yields a Regenerate 2 skill card. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Lord Sha, he can perform the combo Mega Flash with Lord Nan. ''Devil Survivor'' Koumokuten (named Koumoku due to character space limit) is one of the four Devas that protect the barrier between the demon and human worlds. On every ending save for Yuzu's, in order to gain access to the demon world (and thus, Babel) the protagonist's party needs to dismantle the barrier that the Devas protect. After Bishamon's defeat, Koumoku challenges the party with Zouchou, planning to make up for their lack of power with numbers. Koumoku and Zouchou are unlocked for fusion after the protagonist defeats them. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= *Koumoku is not required to be defeated at Bandou Shrine for unlocking his fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Boss = |-| Summonable Demon = ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 5'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor'' Boss= |-| Summonable Demon= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *Koumokuten's design which is borrowed directly from has him carries a writing brush and a scroll instead of any conventional weapon which indicate his focus on literature among the Four Heaveny Kings. Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons